Max Or Jesus?
by TweetyCherry
Summary: When they notice their little brother's strange behaviours and a secret girl that he kept meeting, Alex and Justin goes on a journey to find the truth. In process they encounter few family secrets and a big dangerous scheme that changes the origins of the whole Russo family. And who the hell is Jesus Foster? Wizards of waverly place X The fosters crossover. Dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Max or Jesus?

 **Summary:**

When they notice their little brother's strange behaviours and a secret girl that he kept meeting, Alex and Justin go on a journey to find the truth. In the process, they encounter few family secrets and a big dangerous scheme that changes the origins of the whole Russo family. And who the hell is Jesus Foster? Wizards of Waverly place X The Fosters crossover. Dark story.

 **Author Note:** **The story uses all the characters from the Fosters Season 1. And all characters from WOWP's season 4.**

 **Stef x Lena**

 **Jesus x Lexi**

 **Justin x Juliet**

 **Alex x Mason**

 **Harper x Zeke**

 **Jerry x Theresa**

 **Brandon x Callie**

 **Prologue:**

It was a dark, starry night when the screams of a women filled the atmosphere of a quiet hospital.

"AHHHHHH!" The women in her late 20s screamed in labour pain.

"Quick, bring her along." A blonde-haired doctor ordered the nurses as they wheeled the pregnant lady towards the operation room. "She needs to get the baby out before it suffocates inside her." As the screaming women was wheeled over the stretcher to the operation room, her husband in his early 30s followed after his wife.

"Mr. Russo." The middle-aged doctor started lightly, as she kept a firm hand on his chest to stop him from entering the Operation room. "I'm afraid you can't come in any further."

"But… will she be alright?" Jerry Russo asked in worry as his wife was hastily pulled away from him. It was evident that the man cared deeply for his wife.

"We'll try our best." The doctor informed before entering the restricted room, leaving behind a very worried former wizard.

"Daddy, is mummy okay?" 4 year old Justin Russo asked his father as he wrapped his arms around his 3 year old younger sister. He was always the more sensible one. Even at a young age he understands the seriousness of this situation. He could see that his little sister was crying so he didn't hesitate to kiss her on the cheek.

"She'll be fine, Justin." Jerry assured his son as they all sat down on one of the green chairs lined outside the room. "She's a strong woman."

"I want to see mummy!" Little Alexandra Russo cried as she hugged her brother. Jerry gave her a pity look as tears fell down her cheeks.

As the Russo family, comforted each other, it didn't take long for the first nurse to barge out of the room.

"Mr. Russo, your wife wants to see you. She won't give birth until you're there." The nurse informed Jerry as she motioned for him to enter the operation room. Jerry nodded and looked at Justin.

"Go on dad. She needs you more. I've got Alex" Justin assured he pushed his father towards the nurse with his little hands.

Without any further due, Jerry followed after the nurse as she led him in the room where his wife was perched on a bed, screaming in pain. The people dressed in white coats were motioning her to push.

"Jerry!"

"Theresa." Jerry whispered as he quickly walked over to the bed and held his wife's hand. "I'm here, honey. It will be alright. Just push."

"Je.. Jer... Jerry! I'm scared." Theresa Russo cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You'll be fine, baby." Jerry reasoned with his wife as he caressed her sweaty face.

"I don't want to loose him. We've done so much to get him back, I-I c-can't loose him now." She pleaded again.

"You won't." Jerry assured. "He's our son, Theresa. Our son! Not even Crumb's delusional tales could change that. You just have to push, honey." Jerry insisted. They had already known that the baby was a boy. With new technologies, it was easier to find out what gender the baby's going to be.

"I-I think Its-its stuck. Please help me!" Theresa Russo pleaded as the labour pain increased. She took a deep breath and pushed again to push the infant out of her.

"She's loosing lot of blood. We have to operate the baby out." The doctor informed the couple.

"Is it dangerous?" Jerry asked.

"I'm afraid so. For both the mother and the son." Both Theresa and Jerry looked at each other in worry. "You need to decide now, . With her conditions, normal delivery isn't possible anymore. The child will suffocate."

"Take it." Theresa stated before Jerry could even open his mouth.

"What? No!" Jerry protested. "Absolutely not, Theresa. What if something happens to you in the process?"

"Jerry, please. We can't let him die."

"I never said anything about letting him die. There has to be another way." Jerry said as he looked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry there isn't. She'll loose lot of blood if we continue like this. Atleast with the operation we

can save one life if not both but with this, you'll loose both of them." Theresa looked at her husband pleadingly.

"Please, Jerry."

"Fine! But promise me you'll save both of them?" Jerry looked at the blonde doctor in hope.

"I'll try my best" The lady replied before motioning Jerry out of the room.

While the couple were separated, two women dressed in long white shimmering gowns starred at the scene through a hidden window inside the operation room. One of them had fair skin and dark blonde hair tied in a small bun while the other women was dark skinned and had black curly hair. They watched in unison as their hired doctor pushed the male Russo out of the room before ordering the nurses to ready Theresa for the operation.

"I can't believe the prophesy chose this family as the carriers." The blonde-haired women whispered to her partner who looked at the couple in sympathy.

"The prophesy has its own mind, Stef. It chooses people for a reason. You and I both know that perfectly well." The dark skinned women replied with a pointed look at Stef.

"I know Lena. But it's not fair for them. They won't give him up this easily."

"They'll have to one day in the future. Its not their choice. They have no idea what's coming towards them. The prophesy has already begun."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jerry smiled as he looked down at his new-born son. His wife gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder as he picked up the little infant in his arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Theresa asked her husband in relief as she shifted to the side so her husband could sit on her bed with her.

"He's lovely. Thank you, Theresa." His wife smiled at him as she touched her son's face.

"Alex and Justin would be so happy to know that they now have a little brother. I can't wait to show them." Theresa mused only to get her attention grabbed by the doctor who entered the room.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Doctor Riza said as she walked in. "Your wife needs her rest and the baby needs to be kept in the monitoring room so he can get adapted to the harsh conditions out of this room." She said as she slowly took the baby from his father's arms.

"Okay." The couple nodded as they saw their baby boy being steered out of the room. The couple smiled at each other before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"I warned you about this baby, Jerry. He'll never truly be yours." The couple instantly broke from their kiss as they turned around to see an old man standing behind them with a purple robe, a long white beard and a wooden stick in his hand.

"Professor Crumbs?" Jerry questioned.

"The prophesy has started. The child of the fifth carrier has been born. The balance of good and evil now relies on him. Help the devil make the right choice." And with that the old professor zapped himself out of the room.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lena watched as their hired doctor Riza delivered the baby to her.

"There you go. You only have few minutes before they demand him back."

"Thank you. We won't take long." Lena assured the doctor as she took the baby in her arms and walked over to her wife Stef.

"Stef?" Her blonde wife turned towards her with a smile.

"He's so beautiful." Stef admitted as she took the baby in her hands. "With his powers, he'll be a great addition to our family."

"He sure will. He'll be the most powerful person in all of magical realms." Lena said proudly.

"But I'm not sure if Russo's would allow this." Stef spoke up.

"It's not their choice, Stef. They should have thought about this when they were warned of the consequences of bringing him to this world. I warned Jerry about this. The baby will never be truly his." Stef nodded as she looked at her new legal son.

"The devil can never be contained. He will rise to defeat anyone who comes in his way." Stef repeated a part from the prophesy.

"We need to do this quick. He needs to be back with the Russos before they notice he's missing." "Right." Stef agreed as she quickly chanted an ancient spell over their baby boy. "The spell will keep his real powers hidden until he can fully understand them. Till he's of age, he won't have any access to them unless his emotions draws them out." Lena watched as her baby boy glowed before going back to his normal colour. She smiled lovingly as the boy cooed to get her attention. "Don't worry, little one. You'll save the world one day. We'll be there with you at every turn to help you through this. Be strong and the devil won't touch your heart." Lena whispered to the infant as she used her finger to caress his cheek. Soon they handed the baby back to the doctor with a small goodbye.

"Good luck, Jesus foster. The devil of all the realms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Max's moods**

"HEY HARPER!" Harper Finkle jumped ten feet in the air as she heard her best friend scream in her ear. She quickly turned around to find Alex laughing at her.

"ALEX! Stop doing that! Just because you're the family wizard now that doesn't mean you could just zap yourself in here." Harper said with one hand over her chest while Alex continued laughing.

"Oh come one Harper, cheer up. I love scaring you." Alex said between laughs just as her best friend gave her a glare.

Both the girls were sitting in the Russo family's living room. Harper was writing her book when Alex had jumped on her. It was at that moment when Mrs. Russo descended down the stairs. "Hey, mum." Alex greeted just as Theresa Russo headed towards the kitchen area.

"Alex, Oh Sweetie, can you call your brothers downstairs? Dinner's nearly ready."

"Sure, mum." Alex informed her mother with a evil glint in her eye while Harper shook her head at her best friend. In seconds, with a wave of Alex's wand, both of the male children of the family were zapped into the room. Unfortunately they were not exactly dressed decent when the spell pulled them out of their room.

"ALEX!" Everyone screamed at the brunette as they realized what she has done. Justin, Alex's 23 year old brother, was in the middle of trying a purple-blue robe on him while Max, Alex's younger 19 year old brother, had no shirt on. He was talking on a phone. It took the boys few seconds before they realized what had happened to them.

Justin instantly hid the purple robe behind him while Max ended the call on his phone.

"Alex, what the hell?" Justin screamed as he walked towards her with an annoyed look.

"I told you not to use magic in the house, Alex!" Mrs. Russo said in disappointment, as she saw her daughter laughing at the scene while her sons fumed with anger.

"What? Mum told me to call you guys so I did." Alex said innocently as Harper gave her a pointed look.

"This is not funny. What if we were naked?" Justin protested.

"Well, that would have been double fun for me." Alex laughed causing her brothers to be more pissed at her.

"This is not funny, Alex! You cant just use your magic to get your ways. Just because you're the family wizard now, that doesn't give you any right to irritate us or rely on magic." Max spoke up still annoyed at her sister. Alex looked up at the youngest Russo with her eye-brows raised.

"Is someone still bummed about loosing their powers?" She teased with a suspicious look at Max. She had never seen her younger brother act this way before. "Or is it the secret phone call of yours that I disturbed?" She smirked noticing her brother's face turning into a scowl. She had seen him talking to someone on the phone from time to time. She had tried to break his password on his phone with her magic unfortunately it never worked, which itself is a big question. Sometimes, when she's around him, her magic seems to damper a bit.

"Its neither of those things. Its about you and your childish acts. You need to grow up!"

"Look who's talking." Alex scoffed. "You're the baby in the family, Max! Besides, what's wrong? Did I touch a nerve? Are you really bummed about loosing the competition? Or is it the fact that you've been acting strange for past few weeks and that phone calls of yours I disturbed! Now if I think about it, you never had a phone so where did you get that from?"

"Max, what phone is Alex talking about? We didn't give you any phone." Theresa Russo asked her son as she saw him avoiding eye contacts.

"I don't have any phone."

"Lier, I saw you talking on it! Not just once but multiple times! Its in your pocket." Alex countered back.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, even I saw it." Justin piped up earning a glare from his younger brother. "How come you didn't see it , mum? He was just talking into it!"

"Would you all just stop with the lies?!" Max screamed, annoyed at his siblings. He turned towards Alex who smirked back at him for being busted. "If you saw me with a phone before then why didn't you tell mum about this earlier? Besides I'm old enough to have my own phone. I have the right to privacy!"

"Ha! So you admit that you have a phone!"

"No, I don't have a phone!" He lied again.

"Dude that's the longest I've seen you stick to a conversation." Justin piped up, earning himself pointed looks from his family including Harper.

"Really Justin?" Alex started.

"What? It's true!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mrs. Russo exclaimed. "Max, hand over the phone."

"No! Why don't you take their phone?"

"I told you he has phone." Alex continued.

"He admits! He admits!" Justin repeated. .

"THATS IT! All three of you, hand me your phones!"

"What?!" Alex screamed in protest.

"No, that's not fair!" Justin supported.

"It is fair!" Max screamed again.

"No!"

"ENOUGH! Hand me your phone now!" Theresa Russo screamed at her children. One by one with a dirty look at Max, both Alex and Justin handed their phones to Theresa. But in reality they've just handed their decoys. The exact replicas of their original cell phones. It wasn't long before Max was pulling his own out.

"That looks like an expensive phone to me, Max. Where did you get it from?" His mother asked him.

"Does it matter? I'm giving it to, isn't that enough?" He scoffed not really in the mood of telling his birth family where he really got that phone from.

"Hey! Don't talk to mum like that!" Justin said.

"I can talk to her as I want to. Stop acting so bossy!." Max countered back. He quickly handed the phone to Theresa before plopping himself on the couch while his siblings gave him suspicious looks. According to Alex, Max had never acted like this before. She has always thought of him as dumb witted. But from past few weeks he's been acting so different, so sensible. Could it be the trauma of loosing his powers?

"Hey, guys." Mr. Russo suddenly greeted as he came up from the substation. The tension in the air instantly broke as his cheery voice reached his children's ears. "What's for dinner? And Max, you missed your shift."

"What?! I did not. I never had one." Max protested as he quickly picked up a random red hoodie off the couch to cover his bare chest. He was still grumpy about the earlier 'phone' topic. Alex was a little surprised at the amount of muscles on her younger brother's body. It matches perfectly with his short haircut he had few days ago. Looks like getting that gym membership was finally doing him good.

"Hey! Thats my hoodie." Justin screamed as he pointed towards the hoodie on Max's body. "Give it back!"

"Stop being a whiny baby. I'll give it to you later." Alex laughed at her older brother's angry face.

"Yeah, he's right Justin. Stop being a whiny baby! Little Maxine here wants to wear the hoodie so let him."

"Stop calling me Maxine!"

"But I thought you love that name, _maxine_?"

"Thats it!" Max "You and your stupi-"

"My hoodie!"

"OKAY, whats going on here?" Jerry screamed over his kids as he saw them jumping at each other's throat. He turned to Harper for help who just shook her head and sat back down on the couch. He turned to his wife next who gave everyone a stern look. "Theresa?"

"It's Alex! It's her fault!" Max suddenly screamed. "She's being a spoilt bitch again!"

"MAX!" Both his parents screamed at him.

"We don't use that kind of language here, young man" Theresa exclaimed at her son angrily.

"Look, we can solve this by talking. What's the matter?" His father reasoned.

"Ask them. I'm outta of here!" Max scowled as he snatched his phone away from his mother's grip.

"MAX RUSSO, COME BACK RIGHT HERE THIS INS-" Too late, the youngest Russo was already out the front door.

"What has gotten into him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Break In**

Alex made herself comfortable on her bed as she stared at the dark ceiling of her bed room. She was thinking about her younger brother's strange mood swings. Today was not the first time where he had flipped. It's been happening for quite a few weeks. It's been over a year since she had won the family wizard competition. At that time she didn't think that Max would be this upset over losing his powers but now, it made her question if he really was bummed about being the only Russo child with no powers or was it just his mood swings.

After Max left today, she couldn't help but notice her parents worried look towards Max. It was more like a secret conversation they were having. Alex was sure that something is odd with Max's behaviour and his attitude. And how the hell he got such an expensive phone from? Not to mention the secret person he was talking to.

"Agh! Why is max being so complicated?" She said in frustration as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom's door. Grabbing her pink fluffy coat and her wand, she entered the hallway of Russo's house. She knew if she wanted some answers she would have to break in Max's room. Considering he still hasn't returned even though it's nearly midnight, it will be easier for her to break in. As she creeped up to his room, she managed to get a glimpse of her parents who were still awake. They were downstairs in the living room waiting for their youngest son to come home. Alex knew that they were worried about Max since he still hasn't returned and its midnight. She inched closer to the stairs to hear what they were saying.

"What is happening to him? He wasn't like this before?" Her mother questioned worriedly to her dad.

"I don't know, Theresa."

"You don't think it's related to that Prophesy, do you?"

"I have no idea. Professor Crumbs promised me that his spell would keep our child out of this. Who knows maybe we're just being paranoid?" Professor Crumbs? He was here? And what Prophesy? Deciding that her parents has just gone lunatics, Alex inched away from the staircase as she continued on her journey to Max's room. The hallway was dark as all the lights were turned off. In the Mideast of all this, she managed to bump into a hard chest. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a heavy weight on her back. That's when she heard a deep groan. She instantly knew who it belonged too.

"Justin!" She whisper-yelled at her older brother. "You big brute, get off me!"

"Alex?" Her brother's questioning voice reached her ears. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Get off me!" In seconds they both untangled themselves from each other and stood up. Alex glared at her older brother. "What the hell, Justin? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I was heading to my room. Where were you heading too? Your room is on the other side of the hallway." Justin countered back.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business! You're on my side of the hallway. Tell me the truth, Alex? Were you planning another prank on me? Was it that super glue charm again? Oh god, you'll never change. Our little brother is missing and you're still-"

"Shut up!" Alex exclaimed as she got fed up with his voice. "I wasn't here to prank you. I was here to break in max's room!" She covered her mouth as she said those words.

"What?!"

"Look, with Max's weird behaviour, things are getting complicated. There is something that mum & dad isn't telling us. Did you look at the way they were talking through their eyes, earlier?

Something is off, Justin. Especially with max. I can feel it. He's acting so.. sensible.. so .. his age related... I mean he's not acting like his usual self. You know.. doing his usual useless things." Alex explained with a scoff, keeping her parent's lunatics talks a secret since she herself didn't know what they were talking about.

"But that doesn't mean you could break in his room."

"It means I can do whatever I want to, Justin. " Alex exclaimed earning herself a pointed look from Justin. "Besides, he's not a wizard anymore. I doubt he'll have any protection spells on his room. He can't even remember a nursery rhyme."

"He sure can't." Justin agreed quickly.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Fine!" Justin nodded before following his sister to Max's room.

"See, I told you. No spells." Alex said smugly as she pushed open the door to Max's room. But when they looked at it, their jaws dropped at the view.

"Impossible! I was just here yesterday." Justin said in shock as they both stared at Max's room. It wasn't in its usual messy state. Infact the whole room was perfectly clean. The bed was made, the books were all piled up, few posters here and there... Everything seemed so clean and normal. "Okay, this is really creeping me out. I want my old dumb max back." Alex admitted as she stared at the room. She walked over to his bed which was made to perfection. The bedside table consisted of an alarm clock and few blank papers. She quickly pulled out few drawers to inspect its contents. But all she found was some random boy things and few pens. She was about to move on to a different area is when she noticed a large box under Max's bed. Without any thought, she pulled it out and emptied its content onto the bed.

"Are those the spell books?" Justin questioned as he walked closer to the bed where Alex has just emptied the box. He looked closely at the contents to find few spell books and few colourful gems. "Spell books? What is max doing with spell books?" Alex said aloud as she read through some of the book's titles. "The history of magic, The art of three Ts, Defence spells, Attack spells, the complete guide to Dark arts. What is this? Max's is not a wizard anymore." Justin looked at the covers closely as he recognised some of the books.

"These books... they were in dad's room. I saw them in his room! He kept it hidden from us so we won't read them."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't trust us enough. Besides, they all require advanced skills in magic.

The art of Three Ts. That's the books for complicated spells regarding Teleportation, Telepathy and Telekinesis. Dad made few copies of the teleportation section for me. He thought I was ready for them. It had the hardest spells I've ever seen."

"So Thats why you're so good at zapping yourself in and out of the room. You don't even make a bloody noise when you come in. Sometimes I can't even see you." Alex said in realisation. Maybe she could get her hands on some of these spells.

"Yes, that's because I was using some of the spells from this book."

"How come I didn't get any?" Alex said in protest which was totally ignored by her older brother. "Regardless of me handling most of the spells, dad still didn't allow me full access to the book. So how come Max has this? There is no way dad has given him these book! Especially that dark arts one. Max's skills barely reaches the basic level."

"Maybe... Maybe he had them before he lost his powers. He might have stolen them to have a look and left it here and later on forgot about it." Alex reasoned.

"But dad would have noticed if his books were missing. Maybe he got it from somewhere else!" "I'm confused" Alex gave up as she dropped the books back on the bed before picking up a handful of the colourful gems. "What are these?" Justin looked at the stones closely as he picked up a light pink one.

"I.. I don't know. I've never seen them before."

"They look really pretty." Alex admitted as she fingered the red gem. Deciding they weren't going to get anything else from Max's secret stash of spell books, Alex placed the contents back into the box but not before stealing 2 of the spell books and one of the red gems from the box. "I'm sure he won't notice." She whispered to herself as she placed the box back in its original position. If only she knew how wrong she was...

Meanwhile Justin was confused. He always wanted Max to be more like him but now that he knows that his little brother is up to something, he felt weird. More like jealousy. Their father wouldn't have given max these books. This is advanced magic. There's no way in hell his little brother could understand them, let alone perform the spells.

Scratching his head in annoyance he looked around the room. Maybe he should have brought Juliet. She's more of an expert when it comes to finding clues.

"Justin, Look." He suddenly heard his sister's voice. He walked over to where she was standing. It was max's study table.

"What?" He barked.

"His grades. Straight A's!" Alex motioned towards the test papers. "Perfect A's. He's a bloody topper. How is that possible?" Justin stared at them in shock. As far as he knows, Max never showed his school work to anyone. He always avoided the topic and managed to perceive himself as below average. Just as Justin flickered through all the test papers, he managed to spot a small love heart on one of the papers. It was a heart shape with an arrow embedded in the middle.

Letter 'J' and 'L' written beside it. It looked as if someone doodled it on the paper.

Beside him, Alex has also seen the initials. She quickly looked through the work space, pulling out drawers, flipping all the book to the side, emptying all the pen holders. She nearly gave up when she accidentally knocked a small book. It fell with a loud thud. But that's not what stopped Alex. It was the large pink envelope sticking out of the book. She pulled it out just as she put the book back to its original position.

"What's this?" She muttered, drawing Justin's attention towards the pink envelope. She opened it only to find a bright pink 'thank you' card with flowers and glitter decorating the front. She opened it to find few words written in Max's handwriting. Very neat handwriting.

"To my lovely sister, thank you for being a big support in my life. I hope you like the present." Alex read the words before cooing. "Awwww! He's so sweet. Aw, thank you, max. But, wait where's the present? Oh wait, here it is." She said before spotting a silver chain attached to the card. It was a silver chain with a small shiny silver heart hanging off. She instantly fell in love with it. "Aww, Justin. You should learn something from Max. He's so sweet to me." Alex said as she slapped her older brother on the arm.

"It doesn't even say your name!" Justin countered.

" _To my lovely sister..._ Who do you think he's referring to, Justin?! He only has one sister and that's me!" Alex exclaimed at her brother earning a fake smile from him. That's when they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Both the siblings looked at each other in worry. Dropping the card back into its original post, both the sibling zapped themselves out of the room, exactly on the right time as the room's door opened to reveal a grumpy Max stalking in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Invitation**

He knew they had entered his room.

He knew they had seen the other side of his illusion.

And he knew they will do anything to find out his secrets.

Max Russo was not happy with the way his birth siblings had entered his room without his permission. If only he had continued to kept the illusion spell on, maybe then he wouldn't be standing here, in front of Alex's room, peeking though the partially opened door, a bad habit of his older birth sister.

He laughed dryly at mention of his sibling. His _birth_ siblings. The siblings he never considered as his own. Maybe in the beginning but not now. The only thing they cared about is their own gain.

He looked down at the pendent in his hand. The pendent he had brought for his lovely sister. A sister that resides in his _real_ home. Not here. Not in this Russo family.

Twirling his wand in his hand, he let out a thin stream of golden white light. Letting it amplify as he slowly approached Alex's bed. He saw how one of his books was acting as a pillow under Alex's head. He knew she had stolen it. And he has no intentions of stealing it back. Instead he had something else planned for his darling older birth sister.

Touching his wand's tip to her forehead, he willed the White glow to enter her. He smiled as his sister's body glowed. One small simple nightmare spell for being sneaky. That's his payback. But unfortunately, someone in the room didn't want him to put the spell. Because the next second, the golden white glow was suddenly ripped out of his sister's body and into the dark shadows on the other side of the room.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He heard a deep male voice somewhere from those shadows. He knew someone was standing there. And he knew exactly who it was.

"You followed me, didn't you?" Max asked with a sigh. He shook his head in defeat. Here he thought he would get away with this spell. He really does have a bad luck.

"I had to." The voice replied. "You were acting grumpy. Besides, mom doesn't want you to reveal yourself yet." By now Max could see the outline of his companion.

"But.. I-I just want to.. She stole my stuff!" Max exclaimed, not really sure if Alex could hear him or not. "She and Justin.. they found out about the illusion. They broke into my room!"

"They were curious, Jesus. Just let it go." Max who was being addressed as Jesus, glared at his companion.

"I just wanted to do a small prank on her, Brandon." Max said, saying his companion's name out loud. "It wasn't lethal. Just a small nightmare spell."

" You don't realise how much power you hold inside you, Jesus. That spell could have turned her into a nightmare for her own family." Max looked down in defeat. He just wanted some payback. "If you want to get back at her, do it her way or ask Mariana. Don't let the devil get you for this."

"Fine." Max replied, lowering his wand. He doesn't need it anyway. His magic is wandless.

"Here. I have alter it to act as a memory wipe. Use this to knock her out." The man in the shadow now known as Brandon said just as the same stream of light zoomed back to Max. It hovered infront of him like a floating snake. "She heard everything." Max looked at Alex who was now looking at him in shock and fear. He shook his head at her to try not to do anything rash. But it was Alex. She does what she wants to do. So it wasn't a surprise when she moved to reach for her wand which was placed on the bedside table. Max instantly grabbed her right hand in a tight grip, stopping her from moving any further towards her wand.

"Max, stop!" She pleaded, as she tried to free her hand. Max's tight hold was hurting her. She could see her skin reddening from the pressure. "Max please, your hurting me!" She pleaded again. But in return, all she got was a small 'sorry' before Max grabbed the floating stream of light with his bare hand and willed it inside his sister. The next thing he knew, Alex was slumped back onto her bed, completely knocked out from the spell.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

It was in the morning when Alex woke up with a heavy head. She was consistently flipping from side to side, just to get a soft spot on her bed, but unfortunately the strange buzzing in her head stopped her. It wasn't loud but it didn't let her sleep either. Giving up, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. It was at that point when she realised the pain that shot up in her right hand.

"Oww.." She squeaked as she looked down at her wrist. It was red. Like really red. She must have got it when she was sleeping- probably hit her hand or something. She didn't think twice on it.

In seconds Alex was off her bed, and was starring at the book infront of her. The book she stole from Max's room. Apparently it had found its way back onto her bedside table. Even though she was sure that she had it under her head just few moments before she fell to sleep.

"Maybe it was just me." Alex muttered to herself, shaking her head. She must have placed it back on the table. Ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of her mind, she got to her daily routines.

Throughout the breakfast, she couldn't help but notice Max's gaze on her. It was as if, he was looking for something. Maybe he figured out that she and Justin broke into his room last night, or he was just being his weird self. Whatever it was, she took a small note of it. She'll muddle it over later on the day. Right now, her mum had busied her in a set of chores that involves magic of course. She refused to do anything without magic.

So it was around mid-day when she finally found herself starring at her favourite magazine. Not really focusing on the content.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Harper asked, looking at his best friend's weird behaviour. Harper had been going on about her and Zeke's date and how her new marker dress was nearly finished. "ALEX!" That definitely snapped Alex out of her trance.

"Whaat!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine." In reality, Alex was thinking about her strange visit to Max's room. His super dooper secret life she had discovered. Not only that, but the pendent she saw in his room for her.

She was surprised that Max would do such a sweet thing for her. The pendent was one of the prettiest thing she had ever seen. She wanted nothing more than to wear it today. But unfortunately, that would only happen if she had the necklace with her. And as of right now, Max is out, running an errand.

"You don't look fine.." Harper started.

"I'm just thinking about something." Alex replied, unsure if she should tell Harper about this now or wait until her parents are gone from the living room. They were in the kitchen area and in a perfectly good distance to hear their conversation.

"Alex." She heard Justin's approaching voice. "I need to talk to you." She knew what her brother wants to talk about. But instead, she silently pointed towards her parents in the kitchen area, something that didn't go un-noticed by Harper. "Right.. um.. Hey Mum, dad?" He called out looking at them. "We're out of ham for the lunch rush. Could you guys go and buy some. It's the national Ham month remember?"

"Ohh..." His father squealed. "That's not good. Customers need ham. It's the national Ham month! Come on Theresa, we have to go quickly before everything runs out. " Alex grinned at Justin's plan.

"Why do I feel like that every month of the year is the national Ham month." Theresa mused before she also followed after her husband through the spiral staircase. "We'll be back soon, kids"

"Bye mum."

"Bye Mrs. Russo." As soon as they were gone, Justin jumped to the spot next to Harper, so he was starring at Alex who was sitting alone on the single couch.

"We need to talk about Max." He said quickly.

"What about Max?" Harper spoke up, feeling a little left out.

"We broke into Max's room last night to discover the real reason behind his different moods and strange behaviours." Alex started, stopping Justin from explaining. She wanted Harper to know everything. Knowing Justin, he would only tell her friend the summary of all things.

"WHAT?!" Harper screeched in shock. "But y-"

"Calm down. We were just curious." Justin explained. Harper nodded.

"So what did you find out?"

"His super duper secret life!" Alex exclaimed. "It turns out he was hiding some secrets. His room, it was clean as a slick. Just like a normal teenage boy's room would be. You should have seen it harper. I was totally freaked out. He also has a stash hidden of magic books under his bed."

"Books that are banned by Dad!" Justin piped up. "Only dad has them but unfortunately so does Max. I think he got it from someone else. Otherwise there is no-way dad wouldn't notice his missing books. Those magic books require advanced magic. And some of them are really dangerous."

"Not only that, he's a bloody straight A student!" Alex continued. "I mean the dumb witted Max we all knew couldn't get straight As. That's impossible!"

"Well as fas as I know, he never really shared his report cards with us." Justin took over, looking at Harper, who was absorbing the information like a sponge. "He just made it seem like he was .. really dumb."

"I knew it!" Harper interrupted.

"Knew what?"

"Remember that time when you and Alex were trapped in our apartment 13B. When there was a black hole in the room waiting to suck you two in." Harper reminded.

"yeah.." Both Alex and Justin nodded.

"It was max's Idea to conjure up another blackhole in the lair and use his roping skills to save you two. He was the one who suggested to Professor Crumbs about jumping in and getting you two while me and Professor Crumbs hold the other end of the rope to pull you all out." Harper finished. "It was very uncharacteristic of him. From that day on, I knew we were overlooking something about him."

"Your right. That was very unusual for him to suggest such a genius idea." Alex agreed.

"It's all these moments when he would do something amazing and then go back to his old dum self." Harper added.

"So Max is hiding stuff from us?" Justin questioned unsurely. "Why would he do that?"

"Don't know but we need to find out." Alex wondered out loud, before she remembered the pendent. "Oh..yes.. um he also had a thank you card for me. It was on his deck in a pink envelope with a very beautiful pendent." Alex smiled causing Justin to scoff. "I want that Pendent."

"Gosh, Stop with the pendent!" Justin whined. "Its just a stupid necklace which by the way doesn't even have your name on it!"

"Hey! It's not a stupid necklace!" Alex exclaimed in anger. "And what part of 'lovely sister' you don't understand?"

"That's it. He said ' _Lovely_ '! And you're nothing like Lovely!" Justin pointed out earning a 'Hey' from his sister and a small hidden nod from Harper. Unfortunately Alex saw it.

"Your supposed to be on my side!" She screeched to Harper.

"I am. its just.. what he said is true.. your not exactly _lovely_ , are you?" Harper said, scratching her head unsurely. Alex didn't say anything. Harper was right. Alex can never be lovely.

"Besides we should be thinking about how different his room is compared to his personality. I swore his room was a mess when I had visited him the day before yesterday." Justin continued.

"Not to mention his changing behaviour." Alex added.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out." Harper concluded. It was that moment when they heard a another set of footsteps coming up the spiral staircase.

"ALEEEEEEEX!" She heard Mason's voice. "I'm back."

"Oh my god Mason!" Alex squealed as she quickly jumped on her lovely werewolf boyfriend. Both Harper and Justin cringed at the amount of PDA being displayed. " I love you!"

"I love you too my meat ball." Mason cooed as he kissed Alex making the other occupants of the room gag.

"Oh god please stop!" Justin stood up. "We don't need to see this."

"AWW.. Cheer up Justin!" Alex tease. "You do the same thing with Juliet."

"Nooo.. we don't.. do that.. Okay fine you got me."

"So Mason." Harper started, just as Mason settled down on Alex's previous spot while the female Russo herself was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. "What brings you here?"

"One of my friend is having his 23rd birthday bash. He has invited all of us to his grand party. It's happening in the greatest and best popular nightclub in the wizarding world. Verdant." Alex was the first one to squeal.

"OH MY GOD! That place is amazing! I have heard so much about it!" She squealed making Harper jump in surprise.

"No frickin Way!" Justin was next. "That's the most expensive place to party at. Only the rich kids party there!"

"That's the point." Mason pointed out. "My friend is the rich kid. He's inviting everyone. That's why I'm here to give you all your invitations." He said as he pulled out 4 pairs of golden letters. He handed one to Alex, Justin and then Harper who looked at it in shock.

"I'm invited too?" She asked, not really sure why Mason's friend would invite her, even though she had never met him.

"Yeah.. He said he knows that the Russos consider you as a part of their family. So he extended the invitation to you too."

"But no-one in the wizard world knows that I know about magic except Professor crumbs. How come your friend knows about this?" Harper asked in suspicion. Its really bad if someone knows about this. They could report it to the wizard council and then Russo's could be in trouble.

"I don't know... I didn't ask him that.."

"I'm sure its nothing." Alex waved it off. "If he wanted us to get in trouble he would have done it ages ago. Looks like he doesn't care."

"Although its quite suspicious." Justin spoke up. "we have never met him and yet, he knows us and about Harper. Hows that possible? What's your friend's name?"

"Brandon. Brandon Adams Foster." It was at that moment when they heard a loud noise. Like something dropping. All of them stood up and turned around to see Jerry Russo standing there with a large grocery bag in his hand, while Theresa stood there, starring at Mason in shock and horror, her own grocery bag lying on the floor, completely forgotten.

"What did you say?" She whispered too low for her children to hear but clear to Mason's ears. He was a werewolf of course. He has heightened senses. "Who are you talking about?"

"My friend, Mrs Russo. He invited us all to his party, even Harper." Mason replied cheerly.

"What's his name?" Theresa asked again, confusing Mason at the question.

"B-Brandon. Brandon Adams Foster" Both the elders Russos eyes went wide at the name. Fear flashed in their eyes.

"No... Fosters..No No.." Theresa whispered, looking down and then up at her husband.

"What's wrong mum?" Justin asked, walking forward.

"You are not going to the party."

"WHAAT!" Alex screamed. "But-"

"I SAID YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE PARTY! AND THATS FINAL!" Theresa screamed angrily before walking out. Jerry looked at worriedly at his wife and then his kids.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why can't we go?" His son asked him. He shook his head before replying.

"Just stay away from the rich kids of the wizarding world, Justin. They are not what they seem to be." Jerry replied slowly. "And it's final. None of you are going to the Party. Not even Harper." And with that, he also walked away.

"NO!" Alex screamed in fury, shaking her head. "This is not happening with me AGAIN! I'm a grown up. I can go to any party I want to."

"Calm down love." Mason cooed.

"No, Mason! I'm not a kid anymore. They always do that. I'm going to this birthday bash no matter what!"

"But how?" Justin questioned. Even he wants to go. It's a rich kid party, who would want to miss that. Alex looked intensely at her wand.

"I think it's time for us to make some clones, brother."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Jerry." Theresa Russo looked up at her husband in worry as he entered their bedroom. "The kids. Th-They can't go. They-"

"Theresa." Jerry relaxed his wife as he held her against her chest. "We're not sure if its them."

"I know but I can't take any chances, Jerry. There's a reason we live here in the mortal world rather than in the wizard world, like our other family members." Theresa said, looking down at her charm bracelet, which was given by her own mother. "We kept so much hidden from them."

"And we will continue to do it." Jerry announced firmly, looking his wife in the eye. "No matter what. For our family. For our kids. And for Max."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Party Part 1**

"So.. Is everyone ready?" Alex asked, as she fixed up the strap of her backless dress while the other occupants in the wizard lair finished up their own touches. Harper was wearing her usual loud dresses with moon and stars imprinted on every part of her dark night blue flowy dress where as Justin and Zeke were dressed in proper dark shirts and black pants to match them. Justin was wearing a dark blue collar shirt that brought out his broody shoulders and wide chest, making him look a little hotter than usual. Meanwhile Zeke was dressed in a similar collared shirt but Dark Red in colour. They had them paired up with a loose tie and black pointy men shoes.

Alex on the other hand was in a full swing party mood as she was dressed in a silver, sparkly backless dress that stopped just few inches above her knees. She had it paired off with matching heels and a small clutch.

"Yeah.." Justin started before realising they were missing someone. "But where's Max?

"Oh I switched his invitation up with Zeke. For tonight, Zeke is Max." Alex grinned at her brother.

"But-"

"He'll live, Justin. Beside, Max will only embarrass us. And I'm so not in the mood to loose my first impressions in front of the rich kids just by bringing him along. We may have discovered his different ubre secret smart personality but he still acts like the same dumb witted Max. Unless he has that in control, I'm not taking him to any of the parties with me!" Alex said firmly, checking her hair and makeup in her pocket mirror.

"Does he know about this?" Harper asked.

"Noooo." Alex scoffed with a raised eye-brow. "Of course not. He's in his room doing god-knows what while mom and dad are watching TV."

"What about our clones?"

"Sleeping. Remember its 10pm right now. It's a late night party. We'll be back by morning. Trust me, they won't notice anything." Alex assured while Justin looked at her in slight annoyance.

"You shouldn't have done that to max." He repeated. "He's our brother, Alex."

"Oh, don't tell me your getting sentimental, Justin." Alex teased with a small smile.

"I'm not! I'm just saying Max is growing apart from us since the wizard competition. Mum, wants us to involve him in our affairs more."

"Well, we'll involve him tomorrow. It's not like he's going anywhere. Besides, he'll just embarrass us anyway." Alex concluded, making a point which even Justin couldn't deny. "So are we done?" she asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah.."

"Totally.."

"Where's Mason?"

"Oh, he'll be meeting us at the club." Alex informed as she opened the door of the Wiz-portal. "And Justin, please control Zeke." She added looking at the blonde dancing around in happiness.

"Zeke, Stop!" Justin grabbed onto his best friend.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I have never visited the wizarding world before."

"Well, now you are, so behave." Alex said before she entered the portal. Soon, everyone followed after her.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

As soon as they found their way to the club's lobby from the portal, they were greeted by a waiting Mason, dressed in party cloths.

"There you are, Alex." He said as he smiled at the group that had just entered the club's lobby. "I was starting think you guys changed your mind."

"Piishh.. miss a party like this? No way!.." Alex laughed before glaring at Justin and Zeke. "It was Justin's fault. He kept taking us to wrong places. You have no idea how many detours we had to do of the Wiz-portal before we finally got here. All because of Justin and his stupid Wiz-compass!"

"Hey!" Alex stuck her tongue out in return, earning herself a glare from her brother.

"So, is this the club?" Harper asked mason, pointing towards the grand Lobby. The whole Lobby itself was about three floors high. A big glass chandelier hung in the middle, just above their heads. They had a waiting area, the main entrance with guards swarming the place and various help desks. Not to mention the lavish decorations around the Lobby. The interior of the grand Lobby was amazing. It reflected and shined with all the lights installed. A perfect fit for the rich and famous.

"Yeah, this is the building where it is."

"Oh my god, the lobby is amazing!" Alex awed. "And look, they even have a golden vending machine!" She said pointing to corner. "I wonder if it is made of real gold?"

"It is." Mason's simple answer, cheered the hyper girl in seconds.

"Man! I didn't know that the wizrading world was this cool!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Me neither." Justin marvelled. "I have never been to this part of the wizard world before. Dad never lets us. He has this app called 'Monitoring my kids' installed in the portal which stops us from visiting places like this. It only has few locations in it. None of the clubs or hotels or scenery or anything like that.. We had to live with it for our whole life until the wizard competition last year. We eventually found a way to by pass it. That's how I know about the club from my friends and also the reason we got lost in the portal, because it was just too big and we didn't exactly had a map."

"Really? So you guys have never experienced the real wizarding world?" Mason questioned as he held Alex into his arms.

"Oh we did." His girlfriend spoke up. "But not all of it, yet."

"Well then, as your guide, welcome to Verdant!" Mason announced with open hands. "One of the finest and famous night clubs in all realms."

"Ohhh... " Harper started with a thinking face. "So thats why they allowed a werewolf in here... Because it's a all realm club. Every monster, every angel.. every being is allowed in here."

"Correct." Mason said before pointing towards the entrance of the party on the easter side of the Lobby. The guards were roaming the place, checking guests off the list before letting them inside the two big black double doors. They all could see the various night lights on door's window and a faint upbeat music whenever they let someone in. "Do you guys have your invitations?" Everyone nodded as they got their golden envelopes out. "Wait a minute... Where's Max?"

"Oh we didn't bring him in. Zeke is taking his place." Alex piped up pointing to Zeke who happily waved back to Mason.

"But you can't!" Mason argued. "Aleex, I told you its a rich kid party. They are very strict and cautious to who they invite."

"Don't worry, baby. They don't know who Max is."

"They actually do. They have a picture of every single guest they have invited. This isn't my first time going to a rich party, Alex." Mason stated before pointing towards a pair of guards who had caught a man trying to sneak in with a fake ID. The man was being hurled out the lobby with various wands pointed at him.

"Oookay, change of plans." Justin said turning to Zeke. "I'm going to put a illusion charm on you that will make you look like Max for the night, okay?"

"Whaaat? No man! I'm not going to be your brother. He sweats a lot." Zeke whined.

"I know." Justin agreed, remembering the time he had changed himself into Max, just before the whole Maxine thing started. "But.. its either Max or you in wizard jail. And trust me thats not a good idea."

"Fine.."

"Don't worry I'll turn you back in yourself when we get through security." Justin assured before he waved his wand over his best friend. Zeke was instantly turned into Max's 19 year old self, dressed in the same cloths. "There! Come on." Justin said as he motioned everyone towards the party's entrance.

Mason took the lead as they approached the guards.

"Invitations?" The beefy, blonde -haired guard asked.

"Here you go. Mason Greyback, Harper Finkle and The Russo Family." Mason said happily before handing him his and others invitations all at once. The beefy guard checked every invitation with his system, matching up the image one by one. It was at Max's name when his eyes went wide and he looked up at Zeke in surprise and fear.

"Sir.." He addressed to Zeke who looked at him in confusion, as well as the rest of the party. "Mr. Russo... I..I.. I-I didn't know you were coming. I'm so sorry sir. P-please don't fire me. I-It was a m-mistake. I don't need an ID from you, sir. Here, you can enter with your friends." The man babbled and hesitated as he quickly motioned his guards to clear the entrance and let Zeke pass through the Black doors into the party, also allowing The russos, Harper and Mason to do the same. Alex and Justin exchanged an look.

"What was that about?" Alex questioned starring suspiciously at the guard who had quickly let them in and disappeared off back on the other side of the doors.

"I have no idea." Justin replied with the same confusion. He quickly removed the spell off his best friend, leaving Zeke in his original state.

"Whatever it was, I like it. Did you see he was scared of me? And he called me a sir!" Zeke exclaimed, feeling his body back to normal. He felt so short in Max's body.

"Now that's suspicious.." Alex mused with her eye brow raised. It was only for few seconds before she was back in her party mood. "Oh well, lets go and party." They all quickly turned around to see the inside of a large disco club. It was dark but the various coloured lights made it easier for them to see. They bounced off the room like a night club lights should do. They could tell that the large party room resembled the good angels party they went to last year. But that one was white, this one is filled with dark colours, a giant dance floor, various glowing booths and drinking bars. There was also an upper level section filled with various seatings and a third level that was strictly for VIPs only. The music was upbeat and the whole floor felt like it was shaking with the loud beats playing.

"This place is AWESOME!" Harper squealed.

"I know right." Alex agreed. "Oh look, drinks!" She said pointing towards a small alcohol bar island right up ahead. They instantly left the boys alone, ran to the bar area.

"I just love her." Mason smiled before he also followed after the girls. Justin and Zeke also decided to do the same. The whole room was crammed with people. By the time they reached there, Alex and Harper were already gulping down their drinks.

"Mom and dad should never know about this." Alex warned her brother over the loud music, as she took another shot of Vodka with magical berries. Both the girls started giggling at the sweet taste.

"I think we're loosing them." Zeke whispered not too quietly in Justin's ear.

"Nope, they're just getting started." Justin replied just as Alex took another shot. It was at that high time, when someone announced the arrival of the birthday boy.

"EVERYBODY.. MAN OF THE HOOOOUURRRRRR!" Everyone turned around to see the spotlights turning towards a boy about Justin's age descending the large spiral staircase on the side. The boy or the young man, was tall and broody. He had short brown hair and eyes that could only be a mixture between grey and green. Alex was trying not to stare at him for too long with Mason beside her. He had this charisma that turned every head in the party towards him. Alex could already see that every girl on the dance floor had their eyes glued on the rich kid. As he continued to descend, Alex could only hear one name being cheered among the hyper crowd. "BRANDON! BRANDON! BRADON!"

"Oh my god, he's such a hottie." Harper whispered in her ear, who like Alex, was quietly admiring the rich kid due to Zeke standing close to her. They had boyfriends, they shouldn't be checking out boys.

"I know." Alex nodded with a teasing smile before looking back at the rich kid. But the birthday boy has already disappeared out of her view and the crowd was back to their talking and dancing while the music turned up a notch. She was sure that the rich kid is somewhere around the DJ area.

"He's cute" She said to Mason who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh really?" He mocked as he held her tighter in his hands. Alex loved this side Mason. The jealous side. She instantly roamed her arms around his neck.

"But your much cuter." She whispered in his ear. Unfortunately that's the point she couldn't stop her laugh just as Mason dived for her neck in an attempt to tickle her. They continued to tease each other until they heard a familiar yell.

"JUSTIN!" It was Juliet. She had just appeared from the thick crowd and was dressed in a short red party dress.

"Juliet?" The eldest Russo looked at her in shock before engulfing her in his arms and twirling her around. "It is you! Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Brandon invited me." She answered just as Justin put her back down on the ground.

"Wait, you know the rich kid too?" Harper asked in surprise.

"Yeah, family friends. I used to go to school with him."

"Ohhh..."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad your here." Justin said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Okay!" Alex started, unlatching herself from Mason. "Since we're all here, why don't you boys go and meet the rich kid while us girls have some girl talk." She said as she pulled Harper away from Zeke and Juliet from Justin's arms who was at first stubborn to let his baby girl go but with a hard tuck from Alex's side, he finally let go. "Now, shooo.. Go enjoy your time.." And with that she shooed all the boys away, before turning to her two lovely girlfriends. "So girls, how do you find the rich boy? Hot or not hot?"

"Super hot." Harper answered first, making Alex's grin wider. That's my girl.

"Honestly.." Juliet started. "He's really really hot, no-one can deny that but he's also a bad boy. He scares the shit out of everyone in here."

"Hot and a bad boy.. Hmmm... I like the combination." Alex mused loudly.

"No, seriously Alex. His family is really influential, famous and rich. They're one of the ancient families. Don't get on his bad side." Juliet warned, just as a chord struck in Alex's mind. _Ancient families_. Alex was sure that she had heard the term somewhere before. Maybe read it somewhere?

Before she could brood on the topic any longer, Mason came back in her view, Justin and Zeke following behind him, while Mason himself was companied by none other than the rich kid.

"Alex, meet Brandon Foster." Mason introduced. "And Brandon, this is Alex Russo, my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Party Part 2**

 _"Alex, this is my friend Brandon Foster and Brandon, this my girlfriend, Alex Russo."_

Alex stared boldly at the man infront of her. Now that she was looking up at him closely, she felt her breadth hitch. He was beyond handsome. His tall posture -taller than Mason- and his dark blue-grey eyes were enough to make Alex's knees wobble. No wonder every girl in the room has her eyes set on this boy. Honestly, if she wasn't dating Mason, she would have been one of those girls too. Even though he was handsome, and extremely attractive, she felt a sense of fear fill her as she extended her hand to the boy. Juliet was right. He gave off a dark vibe. Something about his dangerously innocent smirk tells Alex to stay away from him. But what surprised her more was when his fingers grasped onto her hand with a awfully tight grip. It didn't hurt her but she could feel the pressure squeezing through her fingers. Not only that, she also felt something flash infront of her eyes. A bright white energy beam floating in midair in the dark before it vanished leaving Alex to blink couple of times to get rid of the bright flash. She felt a sudden nagging pain in her head when she saw him smile at her. It wasn't a genuine simile. It was more a like satisfactory smirk. None-the-less she faked a smile before removing her hands.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied, even though she had many questions bubbling up in her head. It's true, she felt something dark about him, but she was Alex Russo. Playing with danger is what she does. If she feels this boy is trouble, she will make sure to get to the roots of it.

"The pleasure is all mine." His raspy voice informed her, smirking at her. " I have heard a lot of about you. The saviour of the wizarding world. I'm glad we have someone like you in our world." Alex felt her pride puff up as he boosted about her. She smiled and fanned with her hands.

"Oh, its nothing." She said back blushing, noticing Justin's scowling face. "I was just fixing up some idiot's mistake." She smirked at her older brother who glared at her. Oh how she loves teasing Justin. God, she's evil.

"And this is Juliet, Brandon." Mason continued her introduction, pointing towards the chirpy vampire who's smile instantly flattered at the un-wanted attention.

"Hello Juliet." Brandon said in a cold voice. Suddenly the tension was back in the air. Alex noted how strict Juliet looked as Brandon stared at her.

"Brandon." Juliet nodded her head, not really saying Hi.

"Are we missing something here?" Alex called out looking at the two.

"Juliet here was my class mate until she tried to eat my sister." Brandon said simply, with no smile. Juliet stiffened as everyone's gaze fell onto her.

"You did what?" Harper exclaimed.

"In my defence, she smelt really nice and I was injured." Juliet defended, earning a cold look from Brandon.

"Weelllllll..." Mason started slowly looking at the two with hesitancy. "Let's move on. This is Zeke." He said quickly pointing towards the boy beside Harper. "Russo's close family friend."

"Justin's close friend." Alex coughed out.

"And my boyfriend." Harper added in with a small smile at Zeke.

"Hey Dude." Zeke waved.

"Hey." Brandon replied before he noticed Harper.

"And she is-"

"Harper Finkle." Brandon finished for Mason, stretching his hand out for Harper to shake. Harper starred at Brandon in surprise while her hand automatically came in contact with Brandon's outstretched hand. "I finally have the pleasure to meet you."

"How-"

"Oh your father is a great friend of my dad. We used to play together when we were kids, just before I moved away." Brandon explained, much to Harper's confusion.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you were friends with Harper? As in this Harper? My best friend?!" Alex asked in surprise, pointing a finger at the red-head.

"Well yes, for a period of time." Harper gawked at Brandon's answer.

"I don't remember you." She accused, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes on the boy.

"We were quite little, Harper." Brandon answered simply. "If it weren't for my dad, I would have forgotten you too. I only remember bits, so yeah." Harper still didn't say anything. She still couldn't remember anything about the rich boy infront of her. "If it helps, I stole your Pink Teddy Bear." Brandon added with a sheepish smile. That's when it hit Harper. Her pink Teddy Bear. Her . She won the Teddy in a local fair. She was so close to Mr. Gummy that she still keeps a picture of him under her pillow.

"You're him!" Harper exclaimed. "You stole . You said you would return it but you didn't." She accused, remembering the conversation she had with the small boy years ago, similar features to the rich boy standing infront of her.

"Sorry, I kind of got attached to it I guess." Brandon said simply with a innocent smile as he scratched his head in a cute way. "You can it have back if you want. My sister keeps it in her room now."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alex interfered, raising her hands up dramatically. "Your the guy who stole Harper's ? Oh my god, do you know how much of a hassle she was? She still keeps a picture of that 90 year old teddy bear under her pillow!"

"I.. I don't!" Harper exclaimed with puff chest. Her cheeks were red of embarrassment. Alex felt her best friend's arm poke her in the ribs.

"Yes, you do." Alex teased, ignoring the pain.

"No, I don't and Shut Up!" Everyone else in the group smiled at the two ladies.

"Well Harper.." Brandon piped up, stopping the poking battle between the two girls. "I'm sorry I stole your Teddy bear. I'll let my sister know that you wish to meet Mr. Gummy Bear." He teased, much to Harper's embarrassment. Juliet on the other hand was surprised at Brandon Foster's nice side. She has never seen him smiling or teasing before, maybe with his friends but to strangers, not really. Maybe Brandon Foster isn't too much of a stranger to the Russos.

"By the way, I'm happy that you and your siblings could attend this party. It's nice to have you all here." Brandon sugar coated as he pointed towards their large group. "Mason here tells me a lot about you guys, especially you Alex." The said girl blushed at the attention while mason also developed some red on his cheeks. The werewolf playfully hit his friend.

Justin, feeling left out, decided to introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Justin." Justin said, pushing his sister aside, right into Harper. "I'm Alex's older brother. It's so nice to meet you." Justin said again shaking Brandon's hand with too much of excitement.

"You're the new headmaster of Wiztech, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me." Justin boosted with a smirk.

"That's awesome, dude." Brandon praised. "We finally have someone new. I think the Old professor Crumbs passed his expiry date years ago. Thank god, he stepped down." Justin's smile flattered for a second. He adored Professor Crumbs. So he was a little disappointed to know that the rich kid think so bratty of his mentor.

"Uh.. He.. He's actually not that bad. Really intelligent and wise to be honest." Justin tried to praise his mentor.

"Oh I get it, dude. You adore him!" Brandon spoke up with a teasing smirk. "No problem." Alex laughed from his side at Justin's face.

"Oh my god you got him! Justin here is totally a teacher's pet." Alex laughed out, hi5ing Harper and then Mason.

"Shut up, Alex!" Unfortunately this only earned him more laughter from his sister.

"Anyways Brandon.." Mason started, patting his friend's back playfully. "Where are your siblings?"

"Oh umm, I don't know where they are actually." Brandon answered, unsurely, looking around the party hall. Alex could see that the boy wasn't lying. "The last I remember seeing one of them was near the staircase I think. "

"You have siblings? How many are you?" Justin asked suddenly. He was curious.

"Yes, and we're actually four including me but we're soon to be five in few months." Brandon answered, noticing everyone's raised eye-brows.

"Wow, dude that must be some hard work keeping them in line." Mason piped up.

"You have no idea." Brandon replied with a shake of his head and a small teasing smirk. "By the way, Speaking of siblings, I heard you Russos also have a little brother. Max isn't it? Where is he?" At the mention of Max, all the humour in the group disappeared. Everyone, except Brandon, looked at each other in worry, Zeke doing a very bad impression of hiding behind Harper and Juliet who did their best to hide him.

"Oh... uh.. he.. uhh.." Justin started looking at Alex. "He's umm.."

"He's at home!" Alex suddenly yelled. "M-Max wasn't feeling good so he decided to stay back."

"Oh really?" Brandon frowned not to innocently. "I heard he entered the party. The guard outside said he's here." Everyone exchanged a worried glance, Alex nearly cursing herself to forget the guard incident.

"uh..w-what Alex mean is that-" Harper started hastily, not noticing Brandon's little teasing look. "M-max did come here b-but he went back home cause he wasn't feeling good." Everyone sighed at Harper's explanation.

"Yeah, he needed some sleep." Justin piped in. "We really wish he would have stayed but, you know how a person can get when they're sick, right?" He continued with a sad face, everyone else following his example. No-one noticed a strange amused glint in Brandon's eyes as they continued their drama.

"Oh okay.. well, tell him I said hello. I need to go now and greet others." Brandon informed them with a small smile.

"yes we will. Don't worry." Alex faked a sad smile as she waved at Brandon.

"Thanks. Enjoy." And with that brandon left their group, and everyone sighed.

"Gosh, that was close!" Zeke said, coming out of his hiding spot. "For a moment I thought he caught us."

"Thanks Harper, you saved us." Harper smiled at her best friend. "And now we can enjoy the party! Come on!" With that Alex pulled Harper to the dance floor.

 **...**

"Where is he?" Brandon turned around to a short Latino girl starring up at him with a hard gaze. She was definitely angry about something.

"He's not here." The girl's face morphed into a frown.

"But the guards said that he-"

"It was a false alarm." Brandon cut her off. "The Russo's brought a friend with them using Jesus's initials."

"Oh the nerve of those people.. How dare they?" The girl hissed out, narrowing her eyes on the two girls dancing on the dance floor, which turned out to be Alex and Harper. "I'm not going to leave them." She said again, advancing towards the dance floor but was pulled back by Brandon's hand.

"Hey relax." He said slowly, grabbing her arm. "Their the Russos. Being sneaky is in their blood. Thats what they do."

"But-"

"No, _Mariana_." He ordered. "Go enjoy with your friends. I'm sure He'll turn up sooner or later." He informed her before gently stirring her towards her friends with a pointed look. She threw a last glance towards Alex  & Harper before marching towards her best friend.

 **...**

Justin who was busy cuddling with Juliet on the dance floor, was forced to stop as a figure accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you going!" He yelled in protest as he caught Juliet from slipping. Unfortunately whoever bumped into him didn't stay around to apologise, instead the figure has disappeared in the crowd. Justin felt a sense of deja vu. He didn't know who it was but the short figure felt familiar to him. Especially the brown bracelet which he managed to get a glimpse of.

"Forget it Justin. Let's just enjoy the party." Juliet informed smiling.

 **...**

Meanwhile, a latino girl by the name of 'Lexi' was chewing the little olives in sadness as she stared at her best friend, Mariana, having a fun time with her own boyfriend, Mat. Lexi felt a little left out as she twirled her black hair. Everyone was having a good time, except her. She only wished if he was here. She was just about to gulp down another shot is when she felt an arm roam around her waist. She suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards, right into a hard chest.

"Missed me?" A slow raspy voice echoed in her ears. Lexi felt a smile form on her lips as she recognised the person behind her.

"Jesus."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - THE PARTY PART 3**

As the grove of the party accelerated over the next few hours, both Alex and Harper found themselves taking a break from their non-stop dancing and making their way towards the nearest bar. They were breathing deeply as they have fully enjoyed themselves and perhaps hurt their feet by jumping up & down in their respective high heels.

"I am never wearing these pumps again!" Harper exclaimed as she hosted herself on one of the high stools before removing her dark blue high heels off her feet. She felt relaxed as she gave her feet some space to breathe. "I think I might have broken a heel." She continued as she inspected one of the heel.

"I think you have..." Alex laughed as she handed a fruit juice to Harper who looked sadly at her dangling heel which had now slipped out of shape from all the dancing.

"Your think you can fix it?" Harper asked with a hopeful voice.

"Of course I can." Alex started. "I didn't take those 'Magic Fix Up' classes for nothing." She said smilingly before waving her wand around the broken heel. In an instant the shoe was back to normal.

"Thank you, Alex." Harper cheered before dropping the heels back onto the floor and wiggling her toes. She wasn't in the mood to wear them again so she just left them carelessly on the ground. "You know Alex, tonight may just be one of my favourite nights of the year." She added happily, sipping onto her drink while Alex resorted to a cocktail fusion. "I mean this party is awesome in every way I could think off."

"Yeah it is." Alex agreed. "Honestly I have never seen anything like this before. I always thought the wizard world to be old and traditional. You know... like those medieval times? But it turns out to be quite modern. I mean I never expected a wizard family to be this modern." Alex said, pointing at the grand party hall. "Or even the fact that wizard world has something like this in their dimension."

"Technically Mr. Russo is to be blamed for that." Harper piped in. "After all, he did limit your access on the wiz-portal."

"Yeah your right. Thanks dad." Alex agreed sarcastically.

"Hey guys." They heard a voice just as someone appeared from the dance floor.

"Hi Juliet." Harper greeted while Alex looked at the smudge lipstick on Juliet's lips. And were those love bites?

"Wow... It seems my brother and you are having quite the fun." Alex commented, sucking on her olive.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked in confusion as she noticed Alex's teasing smirk.

"She means that you need to wipe off your excessive lipstick off your face." Harper butted in, handing a napkin to Juliet who still looked confused.

"Is something wrong with my lipstick?" The vampire asked, trying to see her face in any reflective object she can find.

"Too much my friend." Alex said, handing her phone to Juliet who blushed as soon as she saw the smudged lipstick.

"Oh my god!." Juliet exclaimed as she quickly wiped it off and looked at the two girls infront of her. They were smirking.

"I... Uhh... It's not what you think." Juliet defended, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Really?" Harper teased with a raise eyebrow. "Because your love bites are saying something else." Juliet looked at her neck and blushed even more. Both Alex and harper held back their giggles.

"Wh.. no... actually.. this is just.. I... Justin and me were just..Uh.." Juliet stumbled as she tried to get her words right. She looked at their evil smirks. "You guys are evil." That's when the giggles broke out. Both Alex and Harper held onto each other as they laughed loudly at a blushing Juliet.

"Shut up." Juliet whined after a while.

"Never." Alex giggled, taking a sip from her drink. Juliet rolled her eyes in return.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

While the three girls continued to talk and giggle, whispers started accelerating throughout the party venue. Whispers about someone sighting one of the younger fosters. Every guest leaned over their friends to hear as to what the whole gossip is about.

Somewhere else in the party, Justin pushed through the dancing crowd to look for Zeke. Juliet wanted to have some rest so he had let her go to his sister while he decided to spend his free time with his best friend. But unfortunately, he couldn't find Zeke anywhere.

"Where are you Zeke?" Justin muttered as he reached the back of the Party hall. He could see a spiral staircase going up to the second floor. Maybe his friend is up there?

Justin huffed in annoyance. His best friend always has a habit of disappearing off when he need him the most.

"I'm sorry, sir." A voice stopped him as he advanced towards the spiral staircase. "That's for VIPs only." Justin turned around to find a bodyguard stopping him. He gulped as he saw large arms of the guard.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Sorry." Justin stumbled before moving away from the area. He quickly left the place and headed towards another corner. This is where private booths were installed. And they were full of couples wanting an alone time. Justin scratched his head in wonder. He really wished Juliet was here.

"JUSTIN!" Someone screamed his name over the music. "JUSTIN OVER HERE!" He heard his name again. Justin Russo turned around frantically trying to locate the voice.

"Zeke?" Justin said aloud, recognizing the voice of his best friend.

"ON YOUR RIGHT." Justin turned to his right. And that's when he saw him. Zeke was poking his head out of a booth.

"What the hell Zeke?" Justin exclaimed as he entered the private booth in which Zeke had called him to. "What are you doing here? I was looking for you all over the place!"

"You won't believe who I just found!" Zeke stated, ignoring Justin's question. He pulled the older Russo into the booth and closed the entrance with the golden curtains. Justin felt weird at his friend's action. Two boys in a love booth? Not a good idea.

"Zeke.. What are you-"

"I saw Max!" Zeke suddenly announced, cutting Justin off. The older Russo stared at his friend in shock. Honestly speaking, Justin was speechless at the sudden outburst. "I know... I-It's crazy but I saw him! He's here... In this party."

"Zeke..." Justin started unsurely. He was confused. Why would his brother be here? "I think your mistaken. Max's at home."

"He's not! He's here..." Zeke insisted. "I don't know how... but I saw him." Justin looked around nervously. He noticed the drink in his friend's hand.

"Wait, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk Justin." Zeke retorted, getting annoyed with Justin's behaviour. "I'm telling you the truth! I saw Max!"

"But max's at home, Zeke. He doesn't even know about this party!" Justin reasoned.

"Justin, you have to believe me. I have never been this serious in my life before." Zeke pleaded. "I was at the bar buying a drink. There was this couple talking and doing what a couple does. I wasn't really looking at them but it was the male's voice that grabbed my attention. And it was Max's voice Justin. At first I thought I was being delusional. But then when I took a peak at them, I saw that it was Max who was cuddling with that Latino girl."

"Max? With a girl?" Justin scoffed. "Not a chance mate."

"I'm telling you what I saw!" Zeke argued. "I know Max when I see him."

"But he's at home!"

"What if he's not?" Zeke suggested. "There was something different about him."

"Different?"

"He wasn't in his normal attire, dude. He looked different." Justin rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Okay." Justin clapped. "Let's go check this place out where you saw him. If he's there then I'll believe you. Okay?" Zeke nodded. Soon they both left the booth to the place where Zeke saw Max.

"I don't see him, Zeke." Justin announced, frustrated, looking around the bar for Max.

"He was here. I swear." Zeke mumbled. Justin sighed.

"Let's go find the girls."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"That was close, Jesus." Lexi sighed as she and a handsome boy around her age with medium brown hair came out of their hiding place behind the counter. "Thank's Garry." Lexi thanked the bartender who let them hide behind the counter.

"Anything for you princess." Garry winked, earning a glare from the boy beside Lexi.

"Jesus, be nice." Lexi warned as she saw him glare at the Bartender. She looked at the retrieving figure of Zeke and Justin. "I don't understand. Who invited them in the first place?"

"Brandon did." A voice said from behind them. Both Lexi and the boy turned around to find Mariana Foster. She was dressed in a short sparkling silver dress. The expression on her face proved that she was not happy with her older brother's decision.

"Why?" Lexi questioned.

"Because he had to. The Russo family consists of a wizard world saviour and a wiz-tech headmaster. Not to mention they are the descendants of an ancient family. It would have been a shame if they weren't invited." Mariana said sarcastically.

"Okay, but why are you so pissed off?"

"Because I just had a fight with Hayley."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Where's Mason?" Alex asked, looking around for her wolf boy. She hasn't seen him since the time he excused himself to meet some of his friends.

"I don't know." Harper started. "I haven't seen him."

"Me either." Juliet piped in. Alex looked worriedly at them.

"I'm gonna go find him." She announced as she pushed past them and entered the crowded DJ floor. Her favourite song was playing. She was tempted to join the dancing crowd but kept herself at bay. She was just sliding through the crowd when someone bumped into her shoulder. Someone much taller than her. A girl with long shiny brown hair to be exact.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Alex yelled as she held her shoulder in pain. The accused girl didn't even turn around. Instead she just flicked her middle finger in Alex's direction before running off. Alex felt her anger rise. "How dare you?!"

"Relax, she's just upset." Someone said in her ear before another girl -shorter in height this time- walked past her. Like the first one, this girl didn't give Alex a second look either.

Alex huffed in frustration before continuing her voyage to find her boyfriend. In few minutes she reached the other side of the party hall. Inspecting the whole place for Mason, she moved along the walls to the back of the room.

"Love booths? Nice." She smirked as she saw various private booths at the back. She could clearly see the couples in them. Making love to each other... "Awwww..." She cooed. "I wish Mason was here."

Alex felt like giggling as she leaned over and watched a couple who were very lovingly talking. She only wished for Mason to be here. If she knew they had a private place for couples, this would be the first place she would have dragged Mason to.

 _"Baby..."_ A sweet voice travelled in Alex's ear. Alex instantly looked around her in confusion. She noticed a nearby covered booth that she had just happened to be leaning beside. The entrance was covered by a golden curtain so she was thankful she couldn't see inside. _"Baby, stop"_

"Oh god no.." Alex muttered in embarrassment. She knew what was happening inside. And she was not in the mood to hear the noises they're about to make. She was about to walk off is when something stopped her. The voice.

 _"Come on Lex. They won't find us here."_ Alex felt her breadth hitch. The voice sounded so familiar.

 _"But..."_ The girl's voice spoke again.

 _"Shhh... Do you trust me?"_ The same male voice spoke again. Alex could clearly feel her heart beating at a fast pace. She could never forget this voice. The voice belonged to her younger brother. Max.

 _"You know I do."_ The girl spoke again. _"But the Russo's.."_

 _"Relax. They won't see us."_ Alex looked at the ground in confusion. How does this couple know about their family? And why the hell does the guy sound so much like Max? " _They are too caught up in this party. Besides, I wouldn't trust their pea-sized brains to figure this out._ " Okay, now Alex felt her anger rise. How dare he?

" _But Je-_ "

" _Shhh..._ " That's it. Alex had it enough. She needs to see who's inside. If this is Max, she's going to kill him for making that comment.

Slowly walking on her toes she reached for the golden curtain that covered the entrance of the booth. She's probably gonna regret this but she has to do this. She was only inches away from the curtain... Just a little bit more.

 _ **Hem hem**_

Alex jumped in surprise as she heard the noise. She quickly turned around to find a short latino girl starring at her with the most hateful look on her face. She was dressed in a very expensive sparkly silvery dress. Definitely a rich kid.

"What are you doing?" She questioned folding her arms over her chest. Alex looked at the curtain and then at her.

"Uhh... Nothing." Alex lied, retrieving her hand back from the curtain.

"Breaching into someone's privacy is not allowed in here."

"I wasn't breaching." Alex defended, noticing how the booth had suddenly gotten so quiet. "I was just... looking around." She finished, keeping her hands behind her back, ready to strike with her wand any moment if needed to. The short latino girl scoffed at the answer.

"Well, don't go too far. No one likes a curious cat." The girl warned. Alex felt a strong sense of deja vu. The girl really hated her. But why?

Alex silently nodded as the latino gave her a smirk. In that moment Alex knew that she's not going to bond well with this girl. It was in that moment also she noticed something familiar sitting on the girl's neck. A silver pendent. Just like the one she saw in Max's room. Dedicated to his _lovely_ sister. To her.

She stared in shock. Her eyes flickered to the pendent and then back at the girl's face. Why is the Latino wearing _her_ pendent?

"Where did you get that from?" Alex started, raising a finger at the silver chain. The latino looked at the pendent and then Alex. A smirk settled on her lips.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

"Listen here barbie, I don't know what you think of yourself but-"

"ALEX!" Someone screamed her name, cutting her off. Alex turned around to find Mason coming towards her. She cursed at his bad timing before turning back to the Latino... but to her dismay, the latino wasn't there anymore. Infact she was no where to be seen around. Alex did a 360 degree turn to locate the girl but... nothing. It was as if the girl had vanished into thin air.

"Alex, I've been looking for you." Mason complained as he came into her view, holding her in his arms. Alex ignored his adorable puppy face and pushed past him to look for the latino. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"The girl. Did you see her? I was talking to her." Alex explained. Mason stared at her in confusion.

"What girl, Alex? There was no girl." The Russo family wizard looked at her boyfriend in confusion. It was then she noticed that the golden curtain of the booth beside her were open. Unfortunately it was empty. The couple has somehow left without being seen by her.

"Damn it." Alex cursed, as she banged her hand on the wall. She looked around the booth to find anything that might prove her suspicions are correct. And she did. But it wasn't what she was expecting.

"No way..."


End file.
